


Curiosité scientifique

by Kristaline



Category: Dans Une Galaxie Près De Chez Vous
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Masturbation, Voyeurisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristaline/pseuds/Kristaline
Summary: Cette histoire se passe après l’épisode La belle ordure. Alors que Brad se retrouve, malgré lui, témoin d’une situation à laquelle il ne voulait pas assister, sa curiosité le pousse à voir un peu plus. Pour la science, bien entendu.
Relationships: Valence Leclerc & Brad Spitfire, Valence Leclerc/Charles Patenaude
Kudos: 1





	Curiosité scientifique

Brad avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Pour commencer, il avait réussi à sortir des cabines de repos sans éveiller la moindre personne. Heureusement que les ronflements de Bob parvenaient à camoufler ses mouvements, sans quoi le scientifique aurait accidentellement alerté Flavien.

Par la suite, il entreprit un détour au centre de santé, pour voler du matériel de qualité. Puis, il se rendit dans la salle de commandement et emprunta l’échelle menant au poste de défense, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas échapper son précieux chargement. Enfin, il prit place sur le siège d’artilleur et déposa sa petite cargaison à ses pieds.

Une pointe d’excitation torturait le cœur de Brad, cette nuit-là. Cette escapade clandestine, qu’il avait planifiée pendant la journée, n’avait pourtant aucun but destructeur. Aucune planète à conquérir, aucun _alien_ à exterminer.

Le seul objectif qu’il visait était son plaisir.

Et il n’avait aucune intention de quitter la pièce tant et aussi longtemps qu’il n’aura pas entièrement assouvi ses bas instincts.

Les mains tremblantes, Brad descendit la fermeture éclair de ses pantalons. Puis, il se releva à moitié, le temps de descendre ses pantalons, mais également ses boxers, au niveau des genoux. Son membre, légèrement gonflé, semblait l’observer.

Le scientifique soupira.

\- Si je m’occupe de toi, vas-tu enfin me laisser tranquille?

Son sexe ne lui répondit pas. Le jeune homme se trouvait ridicule : depuis quand devait-il s’abaisser à parler à son pénis? Et dire qu’il avait déjà parlé à ses mains…

Brad étira son bras vers la bouteille de lotion, qu’il avait apportée avec lui. À défaut de ne pas avoir pu trouver de lubrifiant, cette substance devrait empêcher l’apparition d’ampoules tout en donnant une peau lisse et hydratée. Quelques coups de pompes suffirent pour récolter un liquide visqueux et froid. Il se massa méticuleusement les mains afin de réchauffer la lotion, puis se mit enfin au boulot.

Son membre réagit favorablement au contact en se durcissant un peu plus. Satisfait, le scientifique saisit son phallus et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Le geste aidait la mise en place de son érection, mais ce fut son imagination qui l’aidait à faire monter le désir en lui.

Un désir interdit.

Pendant des jours, il repassait dans sa tête le souvenir de ce baiser. Un baiser qu’elle lui avait laissé, sur ses lèvres, et qu’il avait accepté sans trop se poser de questions. Un simple baiser qui avait des allures de prix de consolation. Et qui, pourtant, avait éveillé quelque chose chez lui.

Était-ce la douceur de sa peau? L’odeur de son parfum? À ce moment-là, tout ce que Brad avait envie, c’était de l’embrasser à son tour. De profiter de cet instant avant que celui-ci ne lui soit arraché à tout jamais. Il se pencha vers elle, colla ses lèvres aux siennes, et savoura entièrement ce moment.

Leurs langues se touchèrent. Ses mains retenaient son corps contre le sien. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Pas maintenant. Il s’appuya contre elle sur la table, prolongeant ce baiser en une étreinte enivrante.

Alors qu’il s’efforçait de prodiguer le meilleur baiser qui soit, une chaleur agréable s’intensifiait dans son bas-ventre. Chaque seconde passée avec elle devenait à la fois un plaisir et un supplice. S’il ne faisait pas attention, il pourrait…

Brad hoqueta de surprise alors que son membre, tendu, éjecta quelques gouttes de sperme. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point sa mémoire allait produire un effet aussi rapide. Dépité, il prit quelques mouchoirs de la boîte qu’il avait apportée et commença à essuyer le résultat de son accident.

Il n’était pas satisfait de sa séance de masturbation, qu’il trouvait trop rapide. Bien entendu, la rapidité pouvait apporter certains avantages, comme la réduction de risques d’être découvert, les culottes baissées. Mais ce n’était pas aussi réconfortant, aussi foudroyant que ce long baiser. Baiser qu’il dut, à contrecœur, mettre fin, avant que le capitaine ne puisse le séparer de force de Valence.

Il avait replacé ses vêtements, puis, d’un ton embarrassé, il lui avait demandé :

\- Ça… ça vous a plu?

La seule réponse qu’il avait obtenue de la psychologue fut un soupir. Il n’avait pas osé demander plus d’explications, par crainte d’attiser l’œil jaloux du capitaine. Si seulement il avait eu une réponse plus évidente, digne d’un scientifique…

\- Charles… reviens te coucher…

\- Pas maintenant, Valence!

Ces voix, que Brad reconnaissait, provenaient de la salle de commandement. Paniqué, le jeune homme remonta ses boxers et ses pantalons et referma la braguette. Il voulut fuir, mais il réalisa soudainement que si les tourtereaux l’apercevaient descendre l’échelle pendant le couvre-feu, ils se poseraient des questions. Surtout le capitaine, qui pourrait le soupçonner d’une nouvelle mutinerie.

Pris au piège, le chien sale espérait que le couple repartirait bientôt, lui permettant enfin de retourner au dortoir, ni vu, ni connu. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait qu’attendre et écouter, sans le vouloir, ce qui semblait être une dispute.

\- Tu l’as déjà vérifiée, ta trajectoire. Il nous arrivera rien. Est-ce qu’on peut retourner à ta chambre, maintenant?

\- Je suis pas fatigué.

\- Et alors? T’aimerais pas reprendre là où on a commencé?

\- Pour que tu te trompes encore de nom? Non merci!

Malgré l’angoisse de se faire surprendre, Brad était amusé par cette chicane de couple. Ça le rassurait de savoir tout n’allait pas aussi bien chez les personnes qui prétendaient être heureuses.

\- Écoute, c’était un accident.

\- Échapper son café sur ses vêtements, c’est un accident. Crier le nom de Brad pendant qu’on… pendant qu’on… C’est pas la même chose!

Le scientifique n’en croyait pas ses oreilles rougies. Valence avait-elle vraiment crié son nom alors qu’elle était dans les bras du capitaine? À ce moment précis, l’esprit du jeune homme s’emballa. Pensait-elle à lui depuis leur baiser? Si oui, à quelle fréquence? Et quelles émotions surgissaient-elles en elle lorsqu’il se présentait dans ses pensées? Du dégoût? Du désir? De l’amour?

L’amour… Il aurait tant aimé que ses sentiments pour Nicotine soient réciproques. Il aurait tout fait pour la combler, même si cela signifiait quitter le Romano Fafard et s’enfuir avec elle sur la planète Pot-Pourri. Au diable la mission! Il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre, encore plus importante que toutes les possessions matérielles.

Même lorsqu’elle avait trahi la confiance de l’équipage, il ne lui en voulait pas. En fait, il était plutôt admiratif de savoir qu’elle avait utilisé ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins. La seule déception, c’était qu’elle n’avait jamais voulu l’embrasser.

Et voilà que Valence, qui l’avait embrassé, pensait à lui. Se pouvait-il qu’elle eût autant apprécié le baiser que lui? Malheureusement, il devait se rendre à l’évidence. Ce n’était pas un simple baiser qui la ferait abandonner le capitaine.

Pendant que Brad revenait à la triste réalité, le silence était revenu dans la salle de commandement. Le couple avait-il quitté la pièce? Croyant pouvoir enfin sortir de sa cachette, le jeune homme se leva lentement de son siège.

\- Ah…

Brad se rassit immédiatement, le corps crispé. Avait-il bien entendu un soupir en dessous de lui?

\- Ah… Valence…

Un soupir de plaisir… du capitaine?

Le cœur de Brad battait à plein régime. Les amoureux avaient-ils décidé de se réconcilier sur l’oreiller… sans oreiller? Avaient-ils conscience de la présence d’une personne indésirable, située à quelques mètres d’eux?

À une autre époque, Brad aurait jubilé de pouvoir surprendre le couple sur le fait et de l’accuser d’entretenir une relation secrète. Or, maintenant que cette relation avait été dévoilée au grand jour, le scientifique ne ressentait que du mépris envers ces amants. À vrai dire, il les enviait.

Pourquoi n’avait-il pas droit au bonheur? Pourtant, il avait la richesse, la beauté et l’intelligence. Que lui manquait-il?

Était-ce son manque d’expérience? Était-ce le fait qu’à son âge, il était encore puceau? Si cette hypothèse s’avérait véridique, comment pouvait-il remédier à cette lacune? Malheureusement, tout contenu à caractère pornographique était interdit à bord des vaisseaux de la Fédération planétaire. Et même si certaines revues érotiques avaient réussi à s’infiltrer dans le Romano Fafard, ce n’était pas avec du papier que le jeune homme pouvait apprendre quoi que ce soit. À moins que…

À moins qu’il procédât à une observation _in situ_ …

Brad secoua la tête, répugné. Non, il n’allait pas s’abaisser à regarder une scène aussi primitive.

Cependant, plus il refoulait cette pensée, plus celle-ci resurgissait, encore plus forte, accompagnée de suggestions évocatrices.

_Un seul coup d’œil ne pouvait pas faire de mal._

_De toute façon, ils n’avaient pas à le faire dans la salle de commandement._

_Et puis, rien ne l’interdisait de s’imaginer à la place du capitaine. Être à la fois le capitaine… et l’amant de Valence…_

Face à ces justifications, le scientifique flancha. Il se releva, s’approcha silencieusement de l’échelle reliant le poste de défense à la salle de commandement, puis sortit un ensemble de miroirs de sa poche de pantalon.

***

Le plancher du Romano Fafard n’était pas ce qui était de plus confortable pour les genoux. Cela n’empêchait toutefois pas Valence de prendre plaisir. Vêtue d’une simple chemise de nuit transparente, agenouillée devant le siège du capitaine, elle faisait un bon usage de ses mains, de sa langue et de sa bouche. Et chaque soupir et gémissement qu’elle soutirait de son capitaine était un véritable délice à ses oreilles.

Elle se félicita intérieurement d’avoir réussi à apaiser les angoisses de Charles. Et avec raison. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de se tromper de nom. Cependant, en tenant compte des événements suite à leur récente rencontre extraterrestre, elle comprenait la jalousie de son amoureux. Et même si ce dernier ne risquait pas de la perdre au profit de Brad, elle comprenait également qu’il avait des craintes fondées.

Elle avait beau nier le geste, geste qu’elle avait provoqué délibérément. Or, le baiser qu’elle avait partagé avec Brad avait laissé une marque mémorable dans sa psyché et dans ses rêves. Auparavant, la simple idée d’embrasser Brad lui donnait la nausée, même lorsque Charles s’était trouvé dans le corps du scientifique. Pour remonter le moral de son patient, elle était prête à faire une exception, avec un baiser, vite fait, sur la bouche. Par contre, ce qui se produisit par la suite allait au-delà d’un acte professionnel.

Il s’était penché vers elle, avec une fougue qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Leurs lèvres se collèrent, puis elle sentit la langue de son partenaire forcer un passage vers l’intérieur de sa bouche. Une langue avide, maladroite, qui faisait de son mieux. Elle le laissa entrer, l’encourageant avec sa propre langue.

Alors qu’ils maintenaient le contact, Valence avait l’impression de basculer, mais Brad la tenait bon, la dominant entièrement contre la table. Son emportement traduisait tant de mots qu’il n’avait pas prononcés lors de nombreuses thérapies. Ce n’était pas seulement un baiser que Brad désirait de cette Nicotine. C’était un besoin pressant d’être aimé. C’était un désir qui la dévorait toute entière. C’était un trou noir d’affection et de tendresse.

Lorsque le baiser fut enfin rompu, elle avait repris son souffle, flabbergastée.

\- Ça… ça vous a plu?

Elle n’avait pas su quoi lui répondre. Même quelques jours plus tard, elle ne savait toujours pas comment lui expliquer l’effet qu’il avait créé sur elle. Pour le moment, elle avait cessé leurs rencontres dans le cabinet de psychologue. Mais, tôt ou tard, elle devra adopter la même aptitude qu’elle réservait à son égard.

En attendant, elle concentra toute son attention sur la verge de Charles. L’homme qu’elle aimait. L’homme qu’elle soutenait à travers cette mission périlleuse. Et même si elle découvrait un désir intime pour Brad, elle savait que c’était éphémère. Peu importe ce qui se trouvait dans son jardin secret, c’était avec Charles qu’elle voulait bâtir son futur. Leur futur.

Valence sentit une main lui flatter le dessus de sa tête. Elle releva son regard, croisant celui de Charles. Il ne disait rien, mais elle devinait qu’il voulait plus que des caresses buccales. Sans plus attendre, elle se releva, prit place sur le siège tout en faisant face au capitaine, puis se laissa descendre tout le long du phallus.

Un soupir d’aise s’échappa de ses lèvres.

\- C’est mieux comme ça? susurra-t-elle.

\- Beaucoup mieux.

Les mains posées sur les épaules de son amant, la jeune femme initia les mouvements de bassin. Elle ne savait si c’était son niveau d’excitation ou la position qu’elle avait choisie, mais ses parois intérieures se resserraient davantage autour du sexe du capitaine, procurant un plaisir exquis aux amoureux.

Les mains de Charles se placèrent sur ses hanches. D’une force imperceptible, elles la guidèrent tout en contrôlant la vitesse de la pénétration. Ce va-et-vient, langoureux, rappelait à Valence les vagues de l’océan. Bercée par le rythme, elle enlaça son bien-aimé et laissa sa tête reposer sur une épaule. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette réconciliation réconfortante.

Un éclat de lumière derrière les paupières força la psychologue à sortir de sa rêverie. Tout cela s’était produit en une fraction de seconde, mais elle crut avoir aperçu deux mains et deux miroirs sortir en direction de l’entrée du poste de défense.

Son imagination était-elle en train de lui jouer des tours? D’abord, elle se remémorait Brad, et maintenant ça? Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça? Et pourquoi ça ne la choquait pas?

\- Valence?

Dans sa réflexion, la psychologue n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle s’était immobilisée. Afin de rassurer Charles, elle lui fit un long baiser, encore plus envoûtant que les manipulations séductrices de Nicotine.

Elle était loin d’avoir oublié cette chipie. Même si Charles avait juré de n’avoir rien fait, l’amoureuse trahie n’était pas tout à fait certaine de la véracité de son récit. Cela prendra du temps pour réparer leur relation, mais elle était sûre d’une chose : du sexe de qualité devrait aider à passer l’éponge sur cette incartade.

Elle défit l’étreinte, se leva du siège et fit quelques pas vers le poste du technicien radar. Elle se pencha sur l’appareil en prenant soin de mettre en évidence ses fesses. Puis, elle jeta un regard invitant à Charles. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se précipita vers elle. Il faillit trébucher en raison de ses pantalons, tombés jusqu’aux chevilles, mais il se rattrapa de justesse en s’appuyant sur elle. Enfin, il se replaça, prit position et s’enfonça en elle, avec un peu plus de vigueur.

Valence émit un gémissement, plus sonore qu’elle ne l’avait cru. Certes, les amants étaient chanceux de savoir que la caméra de surveillance de la salle de commandement était désactivée, mais ils ne devaient pas non plus ameuter l’équipage en entier. La psychologue repensa alors aux mains observées il y a à peine quelques minutes. Se pouvait-il que le couple soit espionné? Si oui, par qui?

Il ne pouvait qu’y avoir une personne assez fourbe pour s’adonner à cette pratique en plein milieu de la nuit…

Un coup de reins vigoureux de Charles la fit gémir encore plus fort. Était-ce ce mouvement ou l’idée que Brad les épiait qui l’excitait? Peu importe la raison. Si sa théorie était la bonne, elle allait tout faire en son pouvoir afin de satisfaire les deux hommes, et ce, tout en multipliant son propre plaisir.

\- Oh… Oh oui! Plus vite!

Sous sa commande, le capitaine accéléra sa cadence, alors que l’étau se resserrait encore plus autour de son membre. Elle sentait ses mains s’agripper solidement à ses hanches, afin d’être certain de ne pas la laisser s’échapper dans ce vortex de volupté. Le moindre mouvement rapprocha Valence du point de non-retour, alors que ses cris devenaient de plus en plus rapprochés.

\- Ah! Ah! Charles! Je... je…

Elle lâcha un hurlement primal alors que son bas-ventre se contracta violemment, relâchant une euphorie à la limite du supportable. Son amant, dans un élan ultime, grogna de plaisir en laissant échapper sa semence à l’intérieur d’elle.

Haletante, Valence reprenait lentement ses esprits, secouée à l’occasion par d’agréables spasmes. Puis, elle sentit la bouche de Charles se poser sur son dos.

\- Satisfaite?

\- Mmm… Oui. Et toi?

Alors qu’il se retira et qu’il remit ses pantalons, il lui répondit :

\- Je pensais pas que ce serait aussi intense. Mais j’ai aimé ça.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l’embrassa. Malgré les épreuves qu’ils vivaient, ils avaient le tour de mettre du piquant dans leur relation.

Légèrement embarrassé, Charles lui demanda :

\- Je… je dois effectuer une inspection rapide dans la salle des machines. On se rejoint plus tard?

Valence lui accorda sa bénédiction en déposant un autre baiser, puis le laissa partir.

Elle soupira, soulagée à la fois par cette sensation de bien-être ainsi que par l’absence du capitaine. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu’une inspection à effectuer afin d’avoir le cœur net.

***

Brad était dans un état pitoyable. Ses pantalons et boxers descendus jusqu’aux genoux, ses mains et son ventre couverts de sperme, le scientifique restait étendu sur le plancher du poste de défense, la tête frémissante par les ébats auxquels il avait assistés. Plus il observait, plus son érection était devenue douloureuse. Malheureusement, il avait du mettre un terme à son expérience en rangeant ses miroirs, pour enfin se branler jusqu’à saturation.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la bonne. Au moment même où il entendit Valence jouir, un liquide chaud et épais sortit de son sexe, se répandant par giclées. Il ferma les yeux, rassasié par la force de son orgasme.

Puis, un questionnement suspect s’infiltra dans ses pensées. Était-ce vraiment les cris de jouissance de Valence qui l’avait propulsé vers des sommets inégalés? Ou plutôt le cul du capitaine, dont l’image restait imprégnée dans sa mémoire?

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il crut halluciner. Valence se tenait au-dessus de lui. Elle ne portait qu’une nuisette noire transparente. Le vêtement, non boutonné, révélait son corps, entièrement nu, ainsi qu’une longue traînée de fluides corporels sur une de ses jambes.

Avec un sourire victorieux, elle l’interrogea :

\- Ça vous a plu?

FIN


End file.
